


Sous la peau

by Pampelune



Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: Antisemitism, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Homophobia, Racism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pampelune/pseuds/Pampelune
Summary: Flip, ivre, passe la nuit chez Ron. C'est l'occasion pour Ron de mieux comprendre son partenaire.





	Sous la peau

Flip somnolait sur l’épaule de Ron, expirant des émanations de wisky et de cigarettes. Des picotements parcouraient les doigts du nouveau lieutenant car son bras était coincé entre le dossier du canapé et le cou de son collègue.

« Il est assez grand pour savoir quand s’arrêter, non ? Avait répliqué Ron aux autres officiers lorsqu’ils l'avaient averti que l’inspecteur Zimmerman ne tenait pas l’alcool.

— Il est surtout trop fier et têtu pour l’admettre. »

Têtu comme une mule, oui.

La pendule au mur indiquait qu’il serait bientôt minuit. Ron se dégagea en douceur, maintenant le crâne de Flip dans sa main pour ne pas la secouer inutilement. Il n’eut aucun mal à le manœuvrer pour l’allonger convenablement sur le canapé, mais quand il fallut reposer sa tête sur l’accoudoir, il s'arrêta.

Les cheveux de Flip lui glissaient entre les phalanges. Leur souplesse lui rappelait ceux des femmes noires au temps où il était inconvenant pour elles de coiffer leurs cheveux crépus. Ron n’avait jamais touché de cheveux lisses, et ne s'était, de toute façon, jamais demandé quelle sensation il éprouverait s’il caressait une tête blonde. Mais maintenant, la curiosité l’avait mordu comme une bête enragée et il expérimentait cette sensation avec un intérêt presque scientifique. 

Ron n’avait jamais envié les blancs, mais il savait que les siècles d’asservissement avaient insufflé aux afro-américains un auto-mépris qu’il appelait pour lui-même le syndrome Pecola1. Ses camarades avaient longtemps enviés sans se l’avouer les petits Flip aux cheveux soyeux, ou peut-être étaient-ils simplement jaloux du regard respectueux que les blancs ne leur accordaient pas parce qu’ils n’avaient pas les mêmes poils sur la tête.

Comment un enfant comme Flip avait pu souhaiter être noir ? Que savait Flip des Afro-américains et de leur vie quotidienne ? Avait-il seulement rencontré un Noir avant que Ron ne devienne son partenaire ? Il n’avait qu’admiré des vedettes de cinéma, les avait pris pour modèles et les admirait dans le cercle restreint de son imagination d’enfant. Peut-être y aurait-il réfléchi à deux fois s’il avait su de quelle manière étaient traités ses héros loin des projecteurs d’Hollywood.

Enfant, personne ne l'avait regardé de travers en raison de sa couleur de peau. Des membres du klan lui avaient peut-être même caressé la tête et il avait entendu dire de leur bouche qu’il était un bon garçon, un garçon adorable. Il imaginait ces grandes mains d’adultes — assez fortes pour lui casser le cou si besoin — passer leurs doigts dans les cheveux de cet enfant qui se laissait faire avec candeur. 

 Ron n’avait jamais connu cela et ne le connaîtrait jamais. Il peinait à se figurer le genre de vie qu'on pouvait mener quand l'objet de la haine d'autrui ne se dessinait pas sur son visage. Mais tandis qu’il y songeait, ses doigts frottait toujours le crâne de Flip qui gémissait d’inconfort dans son sommeil. À regret, il le laissa retomber sur le canapé et alla chercher une couverture pour la nuit.

À son retour, Flip avait les yeux entrouverts. En le voyant approcher, il tendit la main, comme un enfant paresseux qui réclame un câlin avant de se coucher. Cela fit sourire Ron tandis qu’il bordait son camarade.

« Voilà. Tu vas pouvoir dormir maintenant. 

— J’ai pas envie… Marmonna le lieutenant.

— Je vois ça.

— Je n’aime pas dormir. Je fais toujours des cauchemars.

— Le chef Bridges en slip te poursuivant dans tout le commissariat avec un un colt chargé j’imagine. Sourit Ron en se levant pour rejoindre son propre lit.

— Non… Le sous-sol avec Félix… »

Ron s’arrêta. Flip serra un coin de couverture dans son poing, fixant le parquet d’un air hagard, et l’officier n’eut pas le courage de le laisser seul. Soupirant, il retourna auprès du canapé et s’assit sur le sol, à côté du visage de Flip, pour qu’il n’aie qu’à lever les yeux pour le regarder.

« C’est pitoyable, pas vrai ? Demanda-t-il après un long silence.

— Pourquoi ce serait pitoyable ?

— Je suis officier de police : j’ai pourtant été dans des situations plus dangereuses que celle-là. On m’a tiré dessus à plusieurs reprises et pourtant, je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur que dans cette cave parce que… »

Il s’arrêta, comme s’il ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire à voix haute. Ron se résolu à l’aider.

« … parce que quand un criminel tire sur un flic, ce n’est pas parce qu’il le déteste personnellement. Félix haïssait intrinsèquement quelque chose que tu es, indépendamment de ta volonté.

— Oui, mais pourquoi est-ce pire ?

— Je ne sais pas… »

Flip était comme un homme Noir qui aurait découvert pour la première fois l’existence du racisme, démuni, trahi, blessé. Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre un tel sentiment : le racisme était tellement implanté dans la société qu’elle ne lui avait pas sautée aux yeux avant l’émergence des grands mouvements de libération. Son enfance avait été bercée par des relents de ségrégation sans qu’il en aie conscience, et alors qu'il aurait voulu le réconforter, il ne trouvait pas les mots et  garda le silence.

«  J’avais peur qu’il découvre qui j’étais. Qui je suis vraiment…

— Et qu’est-ce que tu es vraiment ?

— Un juif et un… »

Il se mordit les lèvres, comme s’il avait laissé échapper un mot de trop. « Un flic » aurait-il pu dire, mais Ron avait vu Flip sortir de ce bar gay dont les membres du klan avaient parlé quelques semaines plus tôt. Ron avait passé son chemin sans se faire remarquer et s’était efforcé de ne pas présumer quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser : on lui avait appris toute sa vie qu’il était inférieur aux blancs. Ron n’avait plus envie de croire ce qu’on lui avait enseigné à grand coup de morale évangéliste, et puis, que Flip soit en couverture ou non, il aimait beaucoup trop son collègue pour laisser quoi que ce soit amoindrir l’estime qu’il lui vouait.

« Tu n’es rien qui vaille la peine d’avoir honte. Felix était un connard de premier ordre. Je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais je suis bien content qu’il soit mort. »

Le corps de Flip s’enfonça dans son canapé comme si toute la tension de ses muscles s’était relâchée. L’ivresse lui avait peut-être fait oublier la mort de Felix. Il leva un regard reconnaissant sur Ron mais la lumière agressait sa rétine et il s’enterra sous la couverture pour s’en protéger. Ron alla appuyer sur l’interrupteur du mur ; l’obscurité envahi la pièce. La lumière d’un lampadaire au dehors et l’incandescence du filament suffisaient à la vue du lieutenant qui retourna s’asseoir près du canapé et tapota l’épaule de son collègue en signe de réconfort.

« Tu penses pouvoir dormir ? »

Flip secoua la tête.

« Pas seul. »

Ron tiqua. Il n’était pas certains de vouloir dormir avec Flip : il craignit un instant que son collègue n’interprète mal cette situation et que sa proposition n’implique quelque chose de plus intime. Il chassa cependant bien vite cette pensée, car Flip était si fatigué qu’il semblait prêt de s’évanouir et cette requête enfantine n’avait rien d'ambigü.

D’un geste, il fit signe à Flip de se redresser, passa son bras par dessus son épaule et le tira sur ses pieds. Flip le suivit mollement jusqu’à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que Ron lui retirait ses chaussettes en grognant à peine. Ron en profita de son apathie pour prendre sa douche et se changer avant de le rejoindre. À son retour, Flip ronflait doucement. Bien que plus grand que lui, il avait posé sa tête en dessous des oreillers et se recroquevillait sur lui-même comme s’il craignait de prendre trop de place : à ses côtés, Ron avait l’impression de le dominer de deux têtes.

La crainte qu’il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt lui était totalement passée. Il avait l’impression d’avoir à nouveau dix ans et de passer la nuit chez son meilleur ami. Si alors, il avait su qu’il dormirait un jour côte à côte avec un blanc, alors que la moitié des États-Unis aurait refusé de lui serrer la main …

« Ron ? Appela une voix endormie. L’Histoire que tu as racontée à Duke ? Elle était en partie vraie. »

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre de quoi il parlait : cet Afro-américain avec qui il avait prétendu s’être lié d’amitié avant que son père ne lui demande de ne plus lui adresser la parole ? Le lieutenant se frotta le menton, pensif.

« Tu avais un ami Afro-Américain quand tu étais petit et ta famille n'approuvait pas. Est-ce pour cela que tu voulais être noir ? »

Flip ne répondit pas, mais il était si saoul et si fatigué qu’il pouvait ne pas avoir entendu ou compris la question. Ron aurait aimé en savoir plus : pourquoi avoir laissé son fils jouer avec un garçon noir pour finalement lui demander d’arrêter ? Son père craignait-il vraiment les Afro-américains ou craignait-il que son fils aient développé des sentiments qui ne lui convenaient pas ?

« C’est lui qui t’a parlé de tous ces films que tu as vu étant enfant ? »

Flip hocha la tête.

« Je ne savais pas… Je le traitais comme n’importe qui ! C’était mon seul et mon meilleur ami. Je n’en ai plus eu d’autres de toute ma scolarité. »

Flip ne semblait pas le genre d’homme à avoir du mal à se faire des camarades, mais maintenant qu’il l’imaginait adolescent, Ron concevait tout à fait que ce grand gaillard dégingandé ait eu de la peine à trouver sa place au milieu d’une horde d’étudiants cruels et brutaux. Ses origines juives avaient peut-être servi d’excuses aux tourmenteurs qui cherchaient une victime, et Flip avait peut-être trouvé refuge dans ces modèles de héros invincibles qu’il admirait secrètement.

Flip avait plus d’expérience que Ron dans la police, mais le lieuntenant le trouvait fragile, fatigué et lourd de regrets. Ce qui le rendait différent aux yeux des autres était invisible. Chaque rencontre impliquait un risque, et quand venait le moment des aveux, il craignait que son interlocuteur ne soit un autre Felix, jusqu’à souhaiter parfois que les gens puisse deviner ses origines par magie, voir sous sa peau qui il était vraiment, pour s’éviter des désillusions, ou pour être certains que les visages qui iraient à sa rencontre le feraient en connaissance de cause.

Ron tira Flip dans une étreinte. L’homme se tendit à son contact mais ne broncha pas. Il attendait ce moment depuis le début de leur discussion et se fondit dans l’épaule de son coéquipier. Il n’aurait peut-être pas été si collant s’il n’avait pas été ivre, mais qu’importe. Ron était tout aussi heureux de pouvoir serrer un frère de cœur dans ses bras et de convaincre qu'il le protégeait ainsi de toute la haine du monde. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour l’entendre ronfler à nouveau. Ce ronronnement apaisé sonnait comme une berceuse à ses oreilles.

 

* * *

 

1 : Reférence à _The Bluest Eye_ , de Toni Morisson, publié en 1950. Dans ce roman, l'héroïne, Pecola, est une jeune fille qui développe une obsession pour les yeux bleus, qu'elle considère comme un canon de beauté et qu'elle envie.

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai adoré le film et j'avais plusieurs théories à la fin du film concernant Flip. Je suis contente d'avoir pu les développer ici.
> 
> Flip a tendance à être très insistant sur sa haine des homosexuels, au même titre que celle des juifs, mais ses arguments manquent de conviction et il manifeste une certaine gène quand il en parle. Je me demandais donc si Flip n'était pas potentiellement gay.
> 
> Ensuite, le fait que Flip aient voulu être noir étant enfant tout en grandissant dans une société qui les méprisait m'intrigue. J'ai l'impression qu'il le dit sans conviction, mais il le pense peut-être vraiment. Je pense que c'est lié à ses origines juives et au fait qu'il ait sans doute eu à se cacher. Non pas que la situation soit plus enviable, et d'après le film n'a visiblement jamais rencontré de véritables antisémites, mais je suppose qu'il devait parfois regretter de découvrir après coup qu'il était devenu ami avec des gens qui méprisaient ses origines.
> 
> Enfin, je me suis posée la question de la légitimité de parler de racisme, d'homophobie et d'antisémitisme dans une fanfic. J'ai débattu pendant un bon moment, puis je me suis dit qu'une fanfic n'était pas moins légitime qu'un roman pour parler de ce sujet. Ces sujets sont particulièrement importants pour moi et j'espère les avoir traité avec respect.
> 
> Les commentaires sont les bienvenus et me permettent de prendre du recul sur mon travail. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


End file.
